


Keeping Her Safe

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is left helpless, waiting for the love of his life to respond to the paramedics' help.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123625705343/keeping-her-safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Her Safe

**10\. Breathe Again in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

Spencer’s eyes filled with tears as he got pushed back farther and farther from her body.

“(Y/N)!” He screamed, as if that would some how help.

“Reid, you need to back off so the paramedics can do their job.” Derek Morgan’s voice cracked as he forced himself and Spencer to move away. A crowd of paramedics were kneeling next to (Y/N)’s unconscious body.

“Is she breathing? Is she alive?” Spencer asked over and over again, relentlessly trying to get an answer from someone.

Time seemed to slow down for the whole team as they watched one paramedic press against her chest over and over again.

“Come on, (Y/N), breathe.” The paramedic was murmuring, trying to catch her consciousness. 

“(Y/N!” Spencer yelled again, Hotch and Rossi coming over to help Derek hold him back. His eyes had panic written all over them.

He should’ve been there to save her. 

(Y/N) had jumped in after the unsub into the lake, pried the victim from his fingers and clawed him down until he got the upper hand and forced her under.

Spencer and Derek both had their guns out, pointing at the unsub but the first priority was the victim, they knew that. Spencer helped the woman onto the dock and Derek shot a bullet in the middle of the unsub’s head.

(Y/N) had floated to the top but she wasn’t moving. She wasn’t breathing. Spencer jumped in after her and dragged her to shore while Derek called the ambulance.

“Come on, baby girl, breathe.” Derek was muttering, frowning tightly as he watched the paramedics.

The area was silent and Spencer’s throat started to burn as he held back his emotions. “No. No no no no no. She’s fine. They’re not doing it right!” Spencer strained against his co-workers grips.

“They’re doing everything they can.” Hotch assured him but he watched the paramedics with worry all over his face.

Then the choking sound. The miraculous sound of life being forced back into (Y/N)’s body.

The paramedics strapped her into a gurney and Spencer was allowed onto the ambulance with you and the paramedics.

“Thank you.” (Y/N) croaked to Spencer before her eyes closed shut. She were exhausted and her body hurt everywhere.

“She’ll be fine.” The man checking her pulse informed Spencer. “She’s a fighter.”

Spencer watched (Y/N) with his eyebrows furrowed in anxiousness. She were alive and that’s what mattered. 

She were breathing again.

As long as she were breathing, Spencer could try to keep her safe…And he would try with everything he had.


End file.
